Collecting The Dead: Part 1
This is the first episode of Season 4 of Escape the Night. Episode Summary Joey travels to purgatory to rescue “deceased” YouTubers of previous seasons from The Collector of the Dead, who has locked them in her museum. His mission takes a dark turn when he discovers there’s no way home. The group learns they must recover nine Jeweled Keys to open the Collector’s mysterious vault if they have any hope of survival. Plot "It started with an invitation to dinner... and it crept inside me." - Joey Graceffa, monologuing his past. Picking off after the events of Everlock, as Joey picks up the life crystal left in the corpse of the Carnival Master, a revived Liza was freed from the exhibit in the Museum of the Dead after a radiating shock from the crystal he retrieved. Without knowing where she was, two Museum guards headed straight for the exhibit where the sound came from, whilst trying to escape, only to find herself trapped inside a vault room. She quickly sees a jade jar filled with souls bearing faces of the dead guests and a crystal where she was able to contact Joey and request for help. However, unexpectedly, the Collector storms in inside the vault room, warning her that punishments would follow. After getting stabbed in the gut by the Collector's spear, her soul gets sucked out and encased in the jade jar. Moments later, Joey, a newly-formed member of the Society Against Evil, digs out the crate where the four cursed artifacts are encased, then heads to a rendezvous point via jeep. There, he links up with Matt, holding the life crystal and the Sorceress' Crown, respectively. Surprisingly, Bretman joins the gang, invited by Nikita, much to Joey's shock, realizing the mission would be more dangerous. Jael and Ryu, who came out from a rock arch, asking if the gang was ready. With the entire group gathered, Jael briefs in the plan to save his friends. Jael brings out an old map of the Museum of the Dead, whom she thinks where his friends are kept. To enter, they must create an opening to the purgatory. The crown holds the power, the cursed artifact can break the barrier with the evil power in it, and the life crystal giving immortality for those who enter purgatory. Joey, Bretman, and Nikita would enter the exhibit to free his friends, while the Matt, Jael, and Ryu would enter by the roofs, not only if the crown would keep the portal opening. After powering the portal, Joey and Bretman first enter the portal, but then the portal dismantles immediately before Nikita and Matt we're about to enter. Realizing that they're trapped, there was no going back now, but only had to focus on the mission. The Collector, along with the Gorgon, then heads off to Everlock for another "expedition" to collect more "relics" for her collection, after granting the head of the Museum guards a commanding necklace. After sneaking past the guards, the duo managed to arrive at the exhibit, and free the 8 guests entrapped in the glass case by breaking the root of it with a pickaxe. Characters * Joey Graceffa * Rosanna Pansino * Alex Wassabi * Timothy Delaghetto * DeStorm Power * Justine Ezarik * Tana Mongeau * Gabbie Hanna * Colleen Ballinger * Bretman Rock * Liza Koshy * The Collector * Mummy * The Egyptian Guards * The Gorgon * The Sorceress * Mortimer * Jael * Ryu * Matthew Patrick * Nikita Dragun Trivia * This episode is the longest episode of Escape the Night to date. * The original thumbnail featured Colleen alongside Joey and Liza, however, it now features Colleen alongside Joey and Justine. But then a day later was changed back again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Escape the Night Category:First episodes Category:Egyptian Exhibit